


starry nights in la

by diazsbuckaroo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Cute Date, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, loving couple, puppy dog Evan buck Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazsbuckaroo/pseuds/diazsbuckaroo
Summary: eddie surprises buck with a star gazing date after a stressful shift
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	starry nights in la

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the love on my other fics!! 💜💜
> 
> hope you all like this one :)

It’s 10 pm, after a crazy long shift- the type of day where it seems like LA was having an abnormal abundance of emergencies. All a  _ tired _ Evan Buckley wanted to do was curl up in his bed, after a steamy shower and lay there until his eyes shut for the night. 

  
  


His boyfriend has other plans. 

* * *

A slight pounding on his door was enough to send Buck from sleeping peacefully to flight or fight mode in a span of seconds at 10:54 pm, he knows because he checked his phone. 

Yeah, he knows he probably shouldn’t answer the door, but he doesn't know if it was Maddie or Chim, or-

“Eddie.” Buck greets, not with a smile but a worrisome gasp. “Wh-what are you- are you okay? Is Chris okay?” 

Eddie can’t help but chuckle under his breath. It’s so Buck-like to automatically think about others, especially Christopher. 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, Chris is fine, Carla’s sleeping over tonight.” Buck raised his brow as he moved to the side of the door to make enough room for Eddie to walk through. 

“No, actually I don’t want to come in, I was just heading out…...with you.” Buck’s confusion only grows. “Get dressed, Buckley. Eh, on second thought, you’re fine. Just grab a jacket.” Eddie said, after observing Buck’s t-shirt and sweatpants with Nike socks. 

“Eddie, where are we going?” Buck says, complying as he snatches his hoodie off the hook nearby. He throws on his pair of slides laying out, locking his door before following Eddie down the hall. 

“You’ll see.” 

————

For someone who just worked a 24, Eddie was wide awake, the Starbucks venti sitting in his cup holder probably helped with that, Buck thinks. 

“So, where you taking me Diaz?” Buck looks around, noticing they’re kinda far from the city, downtown LA anyways. There’s also barely any lights on the road they're on, which is only feeding Buck’s curiosity further.

“Not telling ‘til we get there, Buckaroo.” 

“Wow,” Buck says, gazing up at the sky through the window he rests his head on. “The stars are beautiful tonight.” 

“That’s only the beginning.” 

———

Eddie kills the engine on his truck, quick to jump out and open the backseat door to grab a stack of something, Buck can’t tell what. He follows Eddie to the bed of his pickup, Eddie putting down the tailgate so they can climb in. It’s a pretty roomy truck bed, enough to fit both 6” feet grown men in comfortably with pillows and blankets surrounding them. 

Buck can’t help but smile as he puts all the pieces together of Eddie’s overly sweet and romantic late-night gesture. He lays out a blanket for them to lay on, then another one to drape on top of them as they both now sink down on their backs. 

Buck snuggles close to Eddie’s body, wrapping his arms around his torso while his head finds his shoulder as a comfy spot to rest. Eddie’s left arm lays under Buck, letting his hand and palm gently graze Buck’s upper pec and shoulder so tenderly. He also can’t resist a soft, small kiss on Buck’s head as they lay. 

“I used to come here a lot…..it was like my ‘secret sanctuary’ whenever I was stressed or overwhelmed with the new city, the job, Shannon, or Christopher. I’ve never brought anyone here, besides now you.” 

Buck lifts his head enough to see Eddie’s, and exchanges a soft smile. He takes a minute to look around them. It’s so….empty. You’d never think just outside of LA is this so serene, tranquil, quiet field that stretches for acres and acres. It feels like a picture out of a travel destination magazine for somewhere in the Midwest, like Illinois, Iowa, or any one of the prairie and corn states that’s out there. 

It’s also the  _ perfect _ night to be amongst nature- cool yet clear conditions, nothing but stars and the moonlight filling the sky, so effortlessly beautiful.

It’s the type of setting you always seem to want to go to, but end up only seeing in movies. Buck can’t believe it exists just 45 minutes away, and that his boyfriend surprised him in this way. 

“Being here….it always helps me realize that there’s bigger things in the universe than me and my problems. That it’s okay to take time for yourself and what you need. I took you here, Evan, because it’s special to me, like you.” 

Buck blushes hard core and he thanks the lord it’s dark so Eddie can’t see. 

“Thank you, Eddie.” Buck snuggles closer into the other man, taking the blanket further up their bodies. 

“Can we do this more often?” Buck asks. 

“I plan to, yeah.” 

“It’s safe, right? Like the area?” 

“I mean...I imagine yes, Buck.” 

“So if I fall asleep on your chest, and you fall asleep too, we won’t get murdered overnight?”

“Let’s hope not.” Eddie laughs. With his right hand, he grabs one of Buck’s and intertwines their fingers together. 

“Good thing you know how to fight, you can kick the crap out of the bad guys and keep me safe.” Buck feels his ocean eyes softly closing even more every second, his breaths becoming slower and more relaxed while adjusting his lay like a kitten on Eddie. 

“Always.” Eddie whispers, soft enough so Buck could here if he was still awake, and he himself gets settled in his position to sleep. “I’ll always keep you safe.” 


End file.
